Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha singing their own variety show of IBC-13
February 26, 2014 Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha When the unprecedented success of fantaserye Janella in Wonderland had led televiewers to watch for IBC's weeknight primetime slot as well as the PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as part of weekend primetime slot, sequestered network IBC-13 as preparation for its grand 54th anniversary, determined to produced local variety shows—which it was known for in the 80's for this generation, according to its president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. This variety show will also brought the daily feel-good noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! from Monday to Saturday 12 high noon which is already premiered last January 25 and the feel-good party habit teen-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday at 12:15 p.m. which is premiered March 2. IBC-13, which has rightfully acquired a reputation for innovation during the 80's, first repositioned the variety show for evening primetime sometime 1986 when it produced and aired for Maricel Live!, a variety show which is starred for the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano. Megastar Sharon Cuneta came from IBC-13 thru the highly successful The Sharon Cuneta Show which became a hit to the top of the ratings, and the other one is the award-winning program Kuh by Special Arrangement which is hosted by Kuh Ledesma. The network again introduced on primetime the homegrown dance show Loveliness in 1988 to 1990. Loveliness was a dancing variety show which is hosted by the Tangga Queen Alma Moreno. Superstar: The Legend came from RPN and now on its new home IBC, still hosted by Nora Aunor. In the early 90's, Awitawanan was hosted by the Asia's Queen of Songs Pilita Corales and Reycard Duet every Friday night, and Once Upon A Turn Table. DMZ-TV, the first ever MTV-style variety show, one of the highest-rated primetime programs. Now, the much-awaited primetime variety show of IBC-13 as The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha hosting their own variety show starting this Sunday night. Entitled Dingdong n' Lani, the one-hour musical program, which will air on IBC-13, showcasing a night of music and pure entertainment in a song for Avanzado and singing for Misalucha in a unique vocal prowess. The program’s directors, Bert de Leon and Rowell Santiago, said they aim to bring back the glory days of variety shows on prime time television. “Primetime TV now is filled with drama and fantasy during weeknights, if the variety programs only on weekend primetime,” Santiago told reporters last week. Featuring their music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. Viewers will get to see the country’s top artists perform their biggest and greatest hits and share the music scene in the music industry. Aside from featuring the legendary duo, is also have known performers singing their songs, and musical production numbers. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. With the very special guest for the country's finest singers: Pilita Corales and Ariel Rivera ready to have the center stage. The show is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Dingdong n' Lani airs every Sunday, 9 p.m., premiering March 2 on IBC-13. For details, visit the show’s Facebook fan page at www.facebook.com/dingdongnlani or the show’s Twitter account at www.twitter.com/dingdongnlani. 'IBC's variety shows on primetime' *''Maricel Live!'' (1986) - Maricel Soriano *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (1986-1988) - Sharon Cuneta *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987-1989) *''Loveliness'' (1988-1990) - Alma Moreno *''Sueprstar: The Legend'' (1989-1990) - Nora Aunot *''The Dawn and Jimmy Show'' (1989) - Dawn Zulueta and Jimmy Santos *''Awitawanan'' (1990-1993) - Pilita Corales and Reychard Duets *''Chairman of the Board'' (1990-1992) - Bobby Ledesma, Eddie Mercado and Bert Nievera *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' (1991-1993) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991-1992) *''DMZ-TV'' (1998-2005, 2011-2013) *''By Request'' (2009-2011) - Jojo Alejar with The Lover's Melody *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-present) 'IBC's milestone history' :The person behind the voice-over on IBC Channel 13 is Terence Khan (The Sting of iDMZ 891). :Launched the news programs in Philippine television: :Then, the trademark evening newscast: Newsday (anchored by the late Frankie Evangelista from 1975 to 1986). Now, one of the longest-running news programs: Express Balita (the station's afternoon newscast from 1998 to 2010, and now moved as the network's primetime newscast at 6:30 p.m. since 2010) :Showing full-length Tagalog films: :PPP: Piling-Piling Pelukula and Tagalog Box Office Hits :Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine television: :Iskul Bukol and Chicks to Chicks :The first ever gag show: :T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) :Came with variety show format: :Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness and The Legend Superstar :The first ever political satire: :Sic O'Clock News :Introduced the Japanese tokusatsu series: :Sky Ranger Gavan, Bioman, Turboranger, Jiban and Maskman :Introduced the Japanese anime series: :Battle of the Planets, Voltes V, Getta Robot, Ghost Fighter :Cover the major sporting events: :PBA :Made the noontime show more popularly for the lunch: :Alas Dose sa Trese and Lunch Break :Launched the first game show franchise with the million peso-prize: :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Launched the telenovela genre: :Maria del Cielo, Carita de Angel and Por un Beso :Launching the reality show with the singing contest: :Star for a Night and now, Born to be a Superstar :Introduced the first chinovela: :Amazing Twins :The first television series aired in HD television: :Esperanza (first in HD) :Launched the fantaserye genre: :Phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the first fantasy series since Marina aired from ABS-CBN. :TreseBella launched on primetime: :The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (the first TreseBella and the Mexicanovela to be aired in the nation since the Marimar hype) 'Current products aired on ''TV Shoppe on ZTV 33, RPN 9 and IBC 13:''' : Colorwash Shampoo : Tutty Frutty Soft Serve Machine : Stonedine : Soup Mate : The Renovator : Nativity Cross : Caresse Jeans : Thermo Shaper : Bladelock Outdoors Man